


I_Love_You_

by ShaytheStar



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Angst, Crying, Dark, Dark Character, Double Drabble, Drabble, Eren is sad, Eren is scared, Hate/Hate, I Love You, Love/Hate, M/M, Not Happy, Possibly Unrequited Love, Sad, Unhappy Ending, Yandere, Yandere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaytheStar/pseuds/ShaytheStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love you." Coming from him, the words were meaningless. (Dark!Levi x Eren. Drabble.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I_Love_You_

"What the hell did you think you were doing!"

Eren shrank back, biting his lip and furrowing his eyebrows. "I was just . . . talking to Jean. . . ," he answered meekly.

The dark-haired man in front of him scowled, tapping his foot on the hardwood floor. "Really? He wasn't trying to do anything?"

Eren shook his head, keeping his gaze on the floor. "No, of course he wasn't! He hates me!"

Levi stepped up to Eren, who stiffened. He picked up his chin and stared into his eyes.

Eren felt that little glow of hope as he stared into their depths. Maybe he'd find what he yearned for most from his boyfriend—love. But there was no warmth there, and Eren looked down in familiar disappointment.

"I'm telling you." Levi glared at Eren full-force; it was his fault. "Jean is putting on an act. Everyone's out to get you, to steal you away from me. I'm just making sure that doesn't happen, Eren." He stepped back, stared at him.

Eren couldn't help feeling guilty, even though he hadn't done anything wrong. He waited for the familiar three words.

"I love you," Levi said and turned to walk out of the room.

The familiar three meaningless words. Eren briefly considered reaching out to him, tell him that he truly loved him, but the wanting instantly disappeared.

The brown-haired young man watched his lover leave him alone in the room.

His lower lip trembled, and Eren felt his eyes fill with tears. "Levi. . . ," he whispered softly, watching his tears fall. "I really do love you." A small, dark spot on the floor.

"I just wish you'd truly love me back."

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to get this out of my system. Just a drabble for dark!Levi x Eren. Bless the dark AU of this pairing! The idea was from the song "Not Strong Enough" by _Apocalyptica_ ft. Brent Smith of _Shinedown_.


End file.
